Vehicle transmissions today comprise a plurality of components that correspond to different functions, which makes the design of transmissions elaborate and expensive, particularly when actuators to activate shifting elements must be integrated in or on the transmission, as is the case in automatic transmissions.
A vehicle transmission is known from the Applicants DE 44 22 900 A1 which comprises a connection plate attached to the transmission housing. The plate is arranged in an area of the housing that extends toward a clutch mechanism, with parts of a gear brake arranged in the connection plate.
In addition, a vehicle gearbox is known from the Applicants DE 103 47 493 A1 in which a connection plate is also provided in which accommodations for at least parts of the actuating elements for actuating the torque-transmitting components are provided. Here, the pneumatic actuating cylinder for a shift device of the gearbox comprises a first cylinder part that is provided in the connection plate and a second cylinder part that is provided in the gearbox housing. A piston is displaceably arranged in the actuating cylinder, the piston having a functional connection with a shift rod of the gearbox. In this design, a stop ring is provided in the cylinder, the stop ring preventing further displacement of the piston, which is displaceably arranged in the cylinder, to positions that do not correspond to any cylinder position.
With this design, it has proven disadvantageous that the configuration of the sealing contact surfaces of the piston inside the transmission housing results in casting difficulties.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a vehicle transmission in which the transmission comprises a region in which a connection plate is provided that can be firmly connected to the housing, the connection plate having receiving areas for at least parts of the actuating elements for actuating the torque-transmitting components and/or parts of the actuating elements for actuating the shifting elements of the transmission, where the demands on the surface quality of the housing and the connection plate are reduced, compared to the design known from DE 103 47 493 A1.